Paybacks: Alternate
by Rohata
Summary: This is the original edition of the story posted earlier.


**Paybacks are a Witch: Alternate**

Synopsis: This is the original version of what I posted earlier.

It has been nineteen years. Nineteen long, painful, unfulfilling years for Hermione Weasley. She constantly complained to herself about how her life turned out. _It wasn't supposed to be like this_. This had been her mantra for a very long time. She was currently dragging her children, ten in all, through the busy terminal towards Platform nine and three quarters. Her swollen belly, due to another pregnancy, did not help in controlling her unruly brood. Her worthless husband Ron couldn't be bothered with woman's work such as this. Every one of her sons acted just like him.

She succeeded in reaching the platform on ushered her brats onto the train. She had six attending Hogwarts this year. Money was always tight and her children never had the best of anything. She never worked since she was always pregnant and never took her NEWTs. Ron never took his either and the joke shop didn't pay that much. He couldn't get a job at the ministry because it came out that he ran away from Harry during the war. He received the fame he never wanted as The-One-Who-Ran. She was labeled as The-Woman-Who-Chose-the-Coward-over-the-Hero and was looked upon with disdain. She never blamed Harry for this, but often wondered how it happened.

The train started to pull away and she spotted the Potter Family. Harry and Luna Potter were standing with their three children waving their oldest daughter off. She looked upon them with a hit of jealousy. They wore nice but not overly expensive clothing and gave their children the best without spoiling them. The three young children were well behaved; a stark contrast to her own children. They had the life she wanted. They were both successful in their fields. Luna was naturalist and catalogued many new species and ran the Quibbler with her father. Harry worked with the international relations department and was always learning new things. She herself hadn't read a book in ages and her children weren't interested in her favorite pastime. They were only interested in Quidditch, like their father.

She sighed heavily and thought back to when her life truly ended. The night she slept with Ron and her dreams died. She became pregnant that night and Molly pushed for a marriage quickly. She couldn't even retrieve her parents because they were just muggles and her husband forbid it. Ron pulled some pure-blood loophole and she became nothing more than his property. Had she known this, she would have never pursued him. She thought back to when she chose Ron over Harry and berated herself time and time again.

She spotted Luna coming towards her and felt uneasy. She never truly liked her that much and Molly didn't like her because she stole Harry from Ginny. Because of Luna, Ginny became a scarlet woman in her eyes. Luna approached her and said.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. It's been a long time."

"There's no need to be so formal Luna." Hermione said.

"But isn't that what you truly wanted, to become Mrs. Weasley?" Luna questioned.

"What do you mean by that? I never asked for this." Hermione said angrily.

"Then why did you abandon Harry? He loved you back then."

"Harry didn't love me like that. If so, why didn't he say something? I never abandoned him, how dare you." Hermione retorted fiercely.

"You're wrong. He loved you very much but all you could see was Ron. It was probably because Dumbledore kept the two of you separated so much. You always spent more time with Ron than Harry." Luna stated.

"What are you saying? This was all a set up."

"Of course. It was for the greater good after all. I just gave you what you truly deserved." Luna said.

"What did you do you bitch?"

"Language Mrs. Weasley there are children present. Sit down and I'll tell you what happened when Ron made you a woman." Luna said calmly.

Hermione took a seat on a nearby bench, her feet were hurting anyway. Luna waved her wand and large circle formed around Hermione's children. Luna spoke.

"That's a corral charm. I use it to keep animals in place for study. Now let me tell you what happened after the final battle. While you were with Ron were shagging, I. . . "

Flashback 

Luna was frantic. She knew Harry well enough to know he didn't need to be alone. She knew he would blame himself for all the deaths. He said he was returning to Gryffindor Tower but never asked anyone for the password. She searched all the empty classrooms between the Headmaster's office and the tower with no luck. She had one more room on this floor then she would have to move on. She checked the room and found a powerful locking charm on the door. She knew Harry was inside and hoped she wasn't too late. She worked frantically to remove the charm but could not. She prayed to the God and Goddess of Magic for the strength to save her friend. By their graces the charm lifted and she cautiously entered.

She found Harry sitting against the far wall that hadn't been damaged. She also spotted the wand in his hand being held against his wrist. She slowly made her way towards him, carefully navigating through the debris. She observed him for a moment and her heart broke. She spoke very softly to him.

"Hello Harry."

"What are you doing here Luna? Leave me alone." Harry spat at her.

"I can't do that Harry. You're my friend."

"I don't have any friends anymore. They all left me. She left me. She promised she wouldn't leave me." Harry said with a strained voice.

Luna was wise enough to know Harry was on the verge of a breakdown. She also knew she didn't have the skill to save him if he were to follow through with his plans. She slowly moved closer to him and spotted a strange bit of parchment in front of Harry. She spoke softly.

"What is that?"

"It's a map my dad and his friends made. Their all dead now." Harry strained to say.

"May I see?" She asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and Luna moved closer. She sat next to Harry, keeping one eye on his wand, and looked at the map. She mused about the intricate charms needed to create such a thing. She spotted Ron and Hermione together and their dots were overlapping. She was well aware of what they were doing. She scanned the map and spotted Ginny and Dean in the same manner. There were many other couples in the same position. She was pulled from her thoughts by Harry's voice.

"I can't believe she would leave me for him. He wanted to save the house elves and she shags him. I DIED FOR HER! WHAT DO I GET?! I DIED FOR EVERYONE AND THEY TURNED THEIR BACKS ON ME! THEY USED ME!" He shouted breathing heavy. He caught his breath and continued.

"They all died. All those people died. I could come back. Why couldn't they? Why should I live and people like Tonks and Remus die. They have a son. He needs them. WHY AM I ALIVE? I don't want to hurt anymore." He finished in a whisper.

Luna knew Harry was ranting randomly but understood much of what he said. She carefully placed her hand on his cheek and gently caressed him. She spoke softly.

"I'm here Harry. I won't leave you." She said as she moved even closer to him.

"Go away." He commanded.

"I'm not leaving you." Luna said as she gently started pulling his head towards her.

"Let me go." He protested.

"I'm not leaving." As she pulled his head to her shoulder and held him.

"It hurts." He said whimpering.

"I know. Let it out. It helps." Luna said while gently stroking his back.

"I can't." He responded.

"Yes you can. Let it out. Let it out." She said softly continuing her ministrations.

Harry's resolve was weakening. He never cried at the Dursley's because it was proof they had won. He couldn't take the pain anymore. One tear fell, then another. Before long the flood gates opened and sixteen years of anguish rushed out. Sixteen years of being used, forgotten and tormented were released. Sixteen years of pain unleashed. He cried like he never cried before.

Luna held Harry as he wept. Her own tears fell in the process. She didn't cry for the ones who were lost. She cried for her friend and the cruelty he was forced to endure. She held him until he was cried out. He passed out from exhaustion and fell asleep in her arms. She shifted her weight slightly to get more comfortable and conjured a blanket. She looked at the map and decided to exact some justice.

"God and Goddess hear my plea. I ask for retribution for my friend's anguish. Ginevra Weasley you do not deserve Harry's heart. You are a selfish little girl who only sees his fame. I curse you to have many men but never truly know love until you admit the truth about your feelings towards Harry. Ronald Weasley you are a selfish arrogant little boy who is unworthy of Harry's friendship. I curse you to become the pure-blood wizard I know you want to be. Hermione Granger you abandoned Harry to die so you can become a woman. You threw away everything for a shag. I curse you to become truly Mrs. Weasley. Just like Molly. In the name of justice, grant my pleas."

End Flashback

"My pleas must have been justified because they were answered. I took Harry to St. Mungos for Mind Treatment. He was in poor shape. He had severe survivor's guilt and dangerously low self esteem. So low it was to a point that he felt he didn't deserve to live. All of you knew where he was but never visited. You were all wrapped up in your own world you just couldn't find the time. His self esteem issues came from the fact that Dumbledore made him that way. He conditioned Harry to die and he couldn't break his training. When we questioned Dumbledore's portrait he admitted he separated you from Harry because you gave Harry a reason to live. You were given to Ron for this reason. Harry loved you deeply but didn't know how to express it properly. By the time he figured it out, you had already slept with Ron. He felt like his heart was torn out." Luna stated.

"You didn't have to do that to us Luna. How could you ruin our lives like that? If Harry loved me so much, why did he just ignore me during the after Ron left?" Hermione spat.

"Who taught you how to comfort someone who was hurting? Just humor me." Luna asked.

"My parents. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Who taught you how to love and be loved? Just answer me." Luna said.

"My parents. I still don't see what you mean." Hermione stated firmly.

"You really don't get it do you? You may have been the brightest witch of the age but you are a stupid woman. Who taught Harry?" Luna scolded.

Hermione sat there and looked like a fish out of water. It was so simple she couldn't believe it. Harry would have held her if she would have just asked him. He didn't know how to comfort someone. She took it for granted that he would just know but just didn't care. She spoke.

"How did Dumbledore give me to Ron? I need to know."

"Simple separation. Harry was locked away until he was needed. He moved you to be with Ron before fifth year. He made you both prefects, when it should have been Harry. By sixth year you were so enamored with Ron you couldn't see straight. Ginny slipped Harry a love potion while he was staying with them that summer. Harry was jealous of Dean that year. Harry doesn't get jealous. He wouldn't show jealousy at the Dursley's because they would punish him. It was all for the greater good. Harry wasn't supposed to live."

"That still doesn't excuse you from cursing us like that. How could you?" Hermione admonished.

"The only way those curses would have worked is if they were just. The God and Goddess of Magic are old beliefs. Magic itself deemed those curses acceptable. They were for justice not revenge. Magic itself gave you what you all deserved." Luna said.

"How is that justice? You turned Ron into a right bastard and me into a baby factory. I didn't deserve this life. I should have changed the world not just nappies." Hermione said with tears forming.

"The only difference between Ron and Malfoy was money. They were both bigots. They both insulted you regularly. They both were jealous of Harry for different reasons. But most of all they are both pure-blood wizards in a male dominated society. You left Harry to die so you could shag Ron. So you got what you deserved, a healthy sex life. You want the curse to end; stop shagging Ron." Luna stated.

"He used pure-blood law on me. I have to even if I don't want to. I don't even like it. I never have." Hermione said tearfully.

"I guess you should have read up on pure-blood marriage laws before jumping into bed with Ron. You didn't research it enough did you?" Luna asked.

"I never thought I would need to with Ron."

"I was home schooled with Ron. He knew the laws as well as any wizard. It's the culture." Luna stated.

"What about Ginny? Why was she punished that way?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny was an amorous girl. If even a portion of the stories I heard about her at Hogwarts were true then she was a scarlet woman in her fourth year. She was always a fan girl; you knew that but didn't really listen. She bragged during the war that she was going to marry Harry and live the good life. All the while she was going off with different boys. I know of at least three, there may have been more. She did use a love potion on him as well. She couldn't allow her own ego to accept that Harry didn't want her. Besides that is how Molly got Arthur." Luna stated.

Hermione started sobbing. She had only herself to blame. She knew what Harry was like but Ron had just lost his brother and needed comfort. Never once did she think of what Harry had lost. She was caught up in the moment and made a terrible mistake. Luna spoke.

"In case you didn't know, Ron used a book to finally hook you."

"I know. I found out at our wedding reception. I heard of that book to, from other girls in the dorm. How could I have been so stupid?" Hermione sobbed.

"You had a choice between the last Potter and just another Weasley and you lost. Sometimes the answers aren't in the library. They may have called me Loony but I was never a dumb blonde. However, there is still hope. Tell me; did you ever love Harry that way?"

"Yes. I always had feelings for him. Its just because I spent more time with Ron that we grew closer. During the war Harry ignored me and just watched the map after Ron left and that's when I truly decided. If I knew then what I know now about everything; it would have been different."

"Do you really mean that or are you just feeling guilty?" Luna asked seriously.

"I really mean it. I loved Harry. I still do." Hermione said somberly.

"Your heart is true. Now . . . WAKE UP!"

Hermione awoke with a start. She surveyed her surroundings franticly and found she was in the tent, on The Hunt. She put her hands on her stomach and it was flat. She was pulled from her musings by a voice.

"Hermione are you okay?"

"Harry!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and began to cry.

Harry wasn't sure what to do; he was never good with crying girls. He wrapped his arms around Hermione gently and said.

"My God Hermione, you're trembling. What happened?"

"It was horrible. I had a horrible nightmare." Hermione sobbed.

"It's going to okay. It's over now." Harry said as he began to let go.

"No. Please just hold me." Hermione asked through her sobs as she tightened her grip.

"Okay." Harry said quietly. He wrapped his arms around his friend warmly. His left hand took on a mind of its own and began to gently stroke her back. This seemed to help so Harry continued his gentile caresses. After some time, Hermione composed herself and slowly separated from Harry. She placed her hand on his cheek as Harry subconsciously leaned into her touch. She spoke softly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

"Not right now, maybe later." She answered.

"I'm here when you're ready. I'm sort of an expert on nightmares." He said with a slight grin.

She chuckled aloud and both teens felt better. Hermione thought to herself_. Was it really just a dream or a warning? I won't make the same mistakes._

Hermione was frantic. She nearly made a foolish mistake. Ron tried to get her alone but she told the furious redhead she needed to check on Harry. _This is just like my nightmare. _She thought to herself. She found the room from her nightmare and it was locked tightly. She tried every unlocking charm she knew but to no avail. She silently asked for the strength to save Harry and her prayers were answered. She entered the damaged classroom and found Harry with his wand to his wrist. She spoke carefully.

"Hello Harry."

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Ron? GET OUT!" He spat.

"It takes more than a book to win me over." She answered.

"You knew?"

"There isn't a book at Hogwarts I don't know about. You don't really want to do that?" She said.

"Why the hell not? All those people died because of me. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin, Dobby; everyone died because I was too slow. I could come back, why couldn't they? Teddy's an orphan because of me. Why am I alive? What good am I now?" Harry ranted.

Hermione moved slowly towards Harry, being careful not to provoke him. She had some skills in healing but doubted she could save him. She knew he was having a breakdown but didn't really know what to do. She spoke quietly.

"Teddy needs you. I need you. I'm not leaving you." She said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"What about Ron?" He spat.

"I don't love him that way. I made my choice." She said pulling him towards her.

"Leave me alone." Harry commanded.

"I can't do that." She said softly pulling his head to her shoulder.

"Let me go."

"I'm not leaving." She said as she held him close.

"It hurts so much."

"I know. Let it out Harry. You'll feel better." She said stroking his back.

"I can't"

"Yes you can. Trust me. Let it out." She said continuing her comfort.

Harry never could resist Hermione; no matter how hard he tried. His resolve disappeared quickly and he sobbed like never before. Hermione held him closely and her tears joined his. She cried for all the pain he felt but never deserved. He cried himself to sleep, exhausted from his ordeal. Hermione shifted herself carefully into a more comfortable position and conjured a blanket for them.

Hermione looked upon the map and spotted Ron with Lavender then snorted. She thought to herself. _That didn't take long did it? I hope she doesn't get pregnant._ She spotted Ginny with Dean and thought. _I hope Molly catches them together. _She spotted Luna in the hospital wing, helping Madam Pomfrey and smiled. Hermione looked down upon Harry sleeping peacefully and drifted off herself.

_Dream Sequence:_

Hermione was walking on the deserted Platform nine and three quarters. She walked for a short while when she spotted Harry and Luna sitting on a bench. She approached them and the three greeted each other warmly. Hermione spoke.

"You're the God and Goddess of Magic aren't you?"

"We've been called many things over the millennia." Harry said.

"Yes I've called you quite a few things myself dear." Luna teased.

"You wound me my beloved." Harry said clutching his heart.

"Run along dear, us girls need to chat and you have something to do." Luna said.

"How could I forget? By your leave ladies." Harry said and disappeared.

Hermione chuckled aloud at their antics and spoke.

"Why did you send me that dream? Is that what would have happened?"

"I showed you one possible outcome. There were many possibilities but all had one thing in common. You and Harry terminated your friendship. Even if you and Ron lived happily, your friendship with Harry ceased to exist. This was unacceptable."

"Why would we stop being friends?" Hermione asked.

"You could only have one of them in your life in the end. No matter who you ended up with; the other would drift away. I sent you to him your first year in hopes to separate Harry from Ron but it didn't work out that way. Ron was too lazy and selfish. I believe in free will but others do not."

"You mean Dumbledore." Hermione stated.

"Yes. He never truly believed in us, even with Fawkes as his guide. He felt that his will was greater than mine. HE WAS WRONG. He forgot one thing very important fact: The HERO gets the GIRL. Harry was the Hero and you have always been the Girl from day one. Please don't be offended by this." Luna said.

"I'm not offended, just confused. What happens now?"

"Heal him. Teach him. Love him and he will love you like no other. Learn from Luna. She's believes in the old ways and keep an open mind. Pass on the teachings. Also, ask Minerva to open the headmaster's safe. There is something of Harry's inside and tell the old coot that I never loose. Good luck. I'll be watching."

"Thank you. Where did the God go?" Hermione asked.

"My dear husband had to correct a mistake. Someone will arrive to help soothe Harry's troubled soul. Goodbye." Luna said.

Hermione awoke to the sight of a smiling Luna. She smiled back at her friend and said.

"Good morning Luna."

"Good morning Hermione. I see you had an interesting conversation."

"Yes, I did. I have something to do but I don't want. . ."

"I'll stay with him. We'll be here when you've completed you task." Luna said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now shoo, the Goddess is not one to be trifled with." Luna reminded playfully.

Hermione nodded in agreement and carefully separated herself from Harry and left to complete her task. Luna sat down next to Harry and watched. He stirred a bit but Luna ran her hand through his unruly mop and he settled back to sleep.

Hermione went to the Head's office and found Minerva talking with the portrait of Dumbledore. She spoke.

"Professor McGonagall would you please open the Head's safe. There is something of Harry's inside."

"Are you sure Miss Granger?" Minerva asked.

"Yes mam."

"Minerva I implore you not to do this." Albus interrupted.

"Why ever not Albus? What is so important?" Minerva asked.

"Minerva please trust me. It's for the greater good after all." Albus said with twinkling eyes.

"Even dead you're still manipulating people. What did you steal from Harry?" Hermione spat angrily.

"You should mind your elders Miss Granger. How is young Mr. Weasley by the way?" Albus said in his patented grandfatherly tone.

"I wouldn't know I spent the night with Harry. What did you take from Harry?" Hermione asked fiercely.

"Answer the question Albus. I want to know as well." Minerva commanded.

"I'm very disappointed in you Minerva. In the safe is everything that was salvaged from Godric's Hallow. The ministry saw fit to seal the trunk with a blood based lock so that only Harry could open it." Albus said flatly.

"What is inside Albus? No more games." Minerva commanded strongly.

Albus let out a loud sigh and said in a condescending tone. "Very well. The Potter Archival Library is inside. It is one of the largest private collections in existence. The Potter's were never as generous with their library as they were with their money. Since I was never entitled to browse the library, I denied it from Harry."

"YOU STOLE HIS LIBRARY!" Hermione screamed loudly. The magic rolling off of her was impressive.

"Calm yourself Miss Granger." Minerva said strongly. "Why Albus?" She asked.

"There are tomes and scrolls inside that predate the founders. Harry couldn't possibly understand them. If the Potter line died out the library would be available to the world. If he had access to those things he would not have been able to do what was necessary." Albus said.

"That's why you separated us. You wanted Harry with Ginny because she never wanted children. You wanted me away from Harry because I would have given him a reason to live and a family. Did you do something to Harry's father?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Albus answer her." Minerva stated.

Albus breathed another sigh and said. "Yes. The Head Boy badge is cursed. Any Head Boy that wasn't a prefect died before their twenty-fifth birthday. If the situation was different, Harry would have been Head Boy this year."

"Why Albus? I can't believe this was all for just a library." Minerva scolded.

"The Potters are a powerful line. James would have been more powerful than me; had he lived. Harry is already on par with me. I couldn't take the chance that they wouldn't go dark with that much power. Harry should not have lived. You should have been with Mr. Weasley, why weren't you? How did you know about the trunk?" Albus seethed.

"The Goddess never looses." Hermione said sweetly.

Albus Dumbledore lost all composure and started throwing things and shouting profanity. Minerva quickly silenced his portrait and retrieved the shrunken trunk. She handed it to Hermione and smiled. They would talk later. Hermione left the office, hearing Minerva shouting at Dumbledore's portrait. She returned to the classroom to find Harry still sleeping with Luna still stroking his unruly mane. She smiled at Luna and she returned one as well. Luna spoke.

"I take it everything went well."

"Yes, it did. He needs help." Hermione said sadly.

"We'll take him to St. Mungo's later today. He is waking." Luna said.

Harry awoke from the best sleep he ever had; no nightmares to haunt him. He spoke.

"Good morning. When did you get here Luna?"

"Good morning. Just a bit ago. I didn't want to disturb you."

"How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Better but not great. There's something I have to do." Harry said. He grasped the Elder Wand and mumbled a spell to open a nearby window. He then said aloud. "Accio Resurrection Stone." A few moments later the stone he dropped in the forest flew into his hand. Hermione spoke.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure; I just knew I needed to."

The three sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until they were all startled by a familiar sound.

"Hoot. Hoot."

"HEDWIG!" Harry shouted with tears falling. He ran to his familiar relieved she had survived. He said tearfully.

"Hedwig I'm so sorry. I thought I lost you. I should have let you fly on your own. I'll never cage you again I promise."

He rubbed his forehead against his feathered friend and she returned the gesture just as fiercely. Hermione and Luna watched the reunion with tears free falling. Harry had taken his first step towards healing. A few tearful minutes later, everyone agreed to have breakfast. Harry and the ladies separated to deal with their morning business then reunited afterwards. Hedwig took her rightful place on Harry's shoulder as the group headed to the Great Hall.

They arrived in the Great Hall. The bodies of the fallen were being handled with care by students and Ministry officials. Molly was scolding Ginny loudly for being a scarlet woman and unworthy of Harry. It appeared that Molly walked in on Ginny and Dean earlier as Dean was surrounded by very angry Weasley males. Lavender was attached to Won-Won's arm in fear. Molly wasn't happy about that either.

Luna sensed Harry's discomfort and the trio headed outside. Harry called for Kreatcher and he responded. He was introduced to Luna and took an instant liking to her. He brought his master and his companions enough food to feed even Ron and they all ate in comfortable silence. It was the start of a new era.

Nineteen Years Later.

Nineteen glorious years later the Potter Clan made its way towards the Hogwarts Express. Hermione Potter and her four children Jeremy Allen (12); Allison Luna (10); Juliet Rose (8) and Nathan Harold (6) were on Harry's left while Luna Potter and her four children Sapphire Hermione (12); Lorcan Alexander (10); Maximillian Jules (8) and Aelita Harriet (6) were on his right.

Harry enjoyed a brief career in International relations but when his wives started having children he was a stay at home dad. He also ran an informal magical home school for his and other children. The corral charm was never needed, much.

Hermione worked in Magical Law ridding their world of the biased ancient pure-blood laws forever. She also worked to pass more laws to protect women's rights against abusive spouses. Witches everywhere praised her. She worked to improve the rights of all magical beings and now works as an informal researcher for the Department of Mysteries. Her parents were shocked at her unusual relationship but after they saw the love between the three of them they approved and accepted Luna's children as their own grandchildren.

Luna Potter works as a naturalist and senior editor for the Quibbler. She catalogued many new species and with Hermione's help, and the Potter Library, was able to find the elusive Crumpled-Horn Snorkack. Her father accepted Hermione's children with open arms and heart. He calls Harry a lucky devil; Harry couldn't agree more.

The Potter Clan said a tearful farewell to their oldest. They were a close knit bunch and never thought that having two mums was strange; although they didn't get away with much either. Hermione spotted Lavender and Ron with their three children. Her oldest was a sixth year, since she had gotten pregnant that night. She was scolding Ron fiercely and he wasn't too happy but held his tongue. Luna spotted Dean and Ginny with their son, also a sixth year. Ginny didn't like being a mother because it interfered with her Quidditch career and her fun. Luna said her goodbyes to her family and went over to Ginny. Harry took his children back to the car and Hermione needed to run some errands. Luna spoke.

"Hello Ginevra."

"What do you want Mrs. Potter?" Ginny spat.

"No need to be angry Ginevra, you only have yourself to blame. You should have used The Charm."

"I did. I can't believe it didn't work. I still can't believe my mother caught me."

"The Goddess works in mysterious ways." Luna said.

"You don't really believe in that nonsense do you?"

"Of course. How else do you think I got Harry? I believed." Luna said.

"Good for you." Ginny spat.

"Yes he is VERY good. I have to go; Harry is dropping off our children with their grandparents. We plan on having wild three-way sex all day. It's wicked fun." Luna said seductively.

"I wouldn't know." Ginny said disgusted.

"Too bad. Goodbye Ginevra." Luna said as she apparated away.

"I hate that bitch." Ginny said through her teeth.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Harry Potter.


End file.
